Teito's Demise
by JP26
Summary: My first try on bullying Teito Klein...read what happen when he's forced to be the guide of a loud-mouthed girl...oneshot..rated for some language...


**Note: I have been trying to bully Labrador for some time now, but I can't for some reason or another...so I'm going to bully Teito instead...color me evil...:)**

~oo~

It was a quiet and peaceful day at the 7th District. Everything was perfectly serene, Castor and Labrador stood chatting inside the garden. They left Frau snoring back in the Bishops' quarters.

"Labrador-san! Castor-san!" Teito cried, running towards the garden where the two bishops stood talking. He halted to a stop before them, panting.

"What is it, Teito-kun?" Labrador said. "You seem to be running from something terrible."

"Please hide me from her!" Teito said. "I can't stand another second in her presence!"

Castor looked at him questioningly. "Her?"

"I'll explain later." Teito said hurriedly. From the distance, they heard a female voice calling out, "Teito-kun! Where are you?"

"This is bad." Teito muttered. He pulled Labrador and Castor together, and he crouched behind them just in time when a girl came into the garden.

"Teito-kun?" she said, looking around. Then she spotted the two bishops. She went over to them cheerfully. "Bishops, good morning!" she said. Behind the two bishops, Teito twitched nervously.

"G-Good morning." Castor said, feeling Teito tugging at the hem of his robes, hiding himself.

"This garden is really pretty." the girl said, looking around. "Are you the ones who take care of this garden?"

"Yes." Labrador said. "I'm happy that you like them."

"They're really pretty." she said, taking a closer look at the silver rose that Labrador really favors. Labrador smiled.

"I heard you're looking for someone?" he asked. Castor looked at him. And so did Teito, who paled behind Castor.

"Ah, yes." the girl said. "I'm looking for Teito-kun. He promised me that he'll show me the gardens. And true to his promise, he did." She frowned. "However, he left me..."

"Don't talk nonsense." Teito muttered.

"Did anyone said anything?" the girl said, looking around. Teito remained still behind Castor, and he swore that his breathing stopped for how many minutes until Labrador spoke up.

"How would you like it if I tour you around my gardens?" Labrador said, smiling.

A wide smile stretched itself on the girl's face. "Really, Bishop?"

"I don't mind." Labrador said. "There's nothing much to do for us this early morning."

"Thank you!"

Labrador and the girl set off, walking around the garden, stopping every now and then to look more closely to a flower. Castor watched them, happy that finally Labrador found someone to talk to about flowers.

"Who is she, Teito-kun?" Castor said. "I never saw her around here before."

"She's Mikage's distant cousin." Teito said. "She'd been bugging me ever since she came here, to pray for Mikage's soul. She arrived here yesterday and would be staying for a few more days."

"If that is the case, why don't you accompany her? Since she's your best friend's cousin."

"Don't say such silly things, Castor-san." Teito said. "She's annoying, a loud mouth, and...and..."

"What are you doing down there, you brat?" they both heard Frau said. The next moment, Teito was lifted up from where he was hiding.

"Put me down, you damn Bishop!" Teito said, squirming.

"What kind of a morning greeting is that, brat?" Frau said, yawning. Then, from somewhere, they heard, "There you are Teito-kun!"

The three of them looked and saw Labrador and the girl had returned from their leisure walk.

"This is your fault, you damn Bishop..." Teito muttered.

"Say Bishop," the girl said. "Can I borrow Teito-kun for a while?"

"Sure, go ahead...he doesn't do much around here." Frau said, handing over Teito as if he's just a doll. The girl held Teito around the cuff of his neck and marched off out of the garden.

"You surely handed Teito-kun to his demise." Castor said. Frau yawned again.

"What are you talking about?" Frau said, looking at Teito who seem to have been stoned to death. "He looks like he's having fun."


End file.
